Spice and Wolf Destinies decision
by TeddyTsuki
Summary: This fanfiction takes place before Novel 5. Holo and Lawrence set out towards the north. However, during their journey they come across a small village called Kveir, known for selling fine wolf pelts and specialty weapons. With winter fast approaching, the two travelers decide to stay for a night, however little did they know this decision would end up almost tearing them apart.
1. Ch 1: Wolf and The Unfortunate Merchant

I'm very new but I hope you enjoy my first story. If you like it please let me know and I'll gladly write more!

 **Chapter 1:**

The frozen wind was merciless, as an icy breeze swept across the ground, passing through the fabrics belonging to the merchant's loose clothing. Shivering from the cold, a young peddler reluctantly found himself praying to Mother Nature, hoping she would not enclose him in yet another one of her devilish games.

After seven years of traveling experience, Lawrence was all but familiar with how nature enjoyed throwing him and his belongings into her wrath. And seeing how it was the middle of winter, the silver-haired man could only fear that a blizzard was her next move. Though, in spite of the bad climate, the merchant couldn't help but complement on how magnificent the snow looked, glistening on the tops of the great forest tree's.

Slowly reopening his grayish blue eyes, the young man gazed around at his surroundings; attempting to find something within his vision that could deter his attention away from the harsh climate. Though, the more the peddler watched the frozen world pass by, the more Lawrence could feel his body numbing up by the constant frost.

In his mind, the merchant was no longer directing a wagon, but instead, he saw himself sitting atop a thick block of ice; cueing his fellow horse down a slippery snowy path. With below zero weather, the driver's seat on the wagon already felt like that ice; for with every passing second, he felt his bottom become colder.

Feeling an unneeded sigh escape his lips, Lawrence felt that his last option was to focus all attention back towards the road. Hopefully allowing himself not to think to much about the approaching storm.

With only a few minutes passing by, the young peddler found himself listening to the soft breaths coming from his fellow companion. Unlike him, freezing to death by the outside's wind, Holo was sound asleep in the back of the wagon, wrapped comfortably underneath his covers.

With a beautiful appearance and cute charms, Holo was a very sly and scheming wolf. Even Lawrence, who had many years of experience being an accomplished merchant, and sweet talking people into getting great deals, was no match for Holo the wise wolf. As a result, the young peddler found himself constantly being the victim to the woman's teasing. This left him to wonder why he even bothered treating her so kindly.

Knowing that he could do so little to resolve this current situation, the silver-haired man couldn't help but feel a bit envious towards the woman. There was even times, Lawrence found himself thinking of waking Holo up from her beauty sleep, and just taking the covers by force; However, within every chance he had obtained, the young merchant could never manage to bring himself to actually do it. In his eyes, if he did, he saw himself stooping as low as those who would abuse there wife for there own selfish needs. On top of that, he felt Holo was more sensitive to the cold than he was, and losing her would be like losing the greatest deal he could ever make.

Hearing the sound of a tail sweeping the wagon's floor, and the movement of ears perking up, was a clear indication to Lawrence that Holo had finally awoken from her delightful slumber. Slowly reopening her baggy, red-tinged amber eyes, she caught glimpse of a blurry figure of a man's head, sitting in front of the wagon.

With a sly grin forming onto her lips, Holo removed the covers that had kept her warm through her napping, revealing to the world, a brown wolf's tail with a white tip, and ears that matched it greatly.

Letting escape to another tiresome yawn, the woman found herself stretching much like a dog would, before finally lifting herself up from the wagon's floor. With her head now peering forward, the brunette smiled, gazing ever so happily at the man directing the horse.

"It is quite cold, is it not?" She asked, quickly wrapping the sheets around herself again.

Hearing her calmly speak about the climate, Lawrence narrowed his eyes, turning to give the woman a rather annoyed look. "You wouldn't understand how cold it has gotten since you've been all nice and cozy in the back. Though unlike you; I have been experiencing this harsh weather all morning. It's ashamed really; all I've been trying to do is get us to our next destination safely before the upcoming storm arrives; And to what circumstances do I have to do it under?"Turning away from the wolf deity, the silver-haired man shrugged his shoulders as if to make a sarcastic gesture towards the brunette, before he added on, "Well, let me explain it to you...Without my sheets to keep me warm, I haven't been able to think straight...I feel as if my mind is constantly thinking of how cold I've become."

Lawrence could tell by Holo's wagging tail, that she was becoming rather irritated by him...Usually at this point in time, people wouldn't dare to speak any further to the wolf, but unlike them, the young merchant was different. When he felt the need to get his thought across he would do it right then and there, with no hesitation...After all, he was also the one escorting the wolf back north to her homeland Yoitsu, so saying something like this wasn't much of a problem.

With his best merchant smile, the young man continued with his lecture, hoping to have Holo come to an understanding with what he was trying to hint across. "Now if I had my sheets. I probably wouldn't be complaining like this; Now would I?"

With her amber eyes now fixated onto his, she gently grabbed her tail and began to softly brush its smooth fur. "If you are truly as cold as you say...Then why did you not wake me and simply ask for the sheets? Do you not wish to be seen sharing the covers with one like myself?" Holo replied back dropping her ears, and slightly tilting her head to the side.

"You know as well as I do Holo, that, that wasn't the reason I hadn't ask for them..." Feeling a slight blush surface onto his cheeks, the young peddler glanced away from the beautiful woman, before adding on. "It's just...You looked so peaceful resting back their. I couldn't bare to find it in me to wake you is all...So as a gentlemen would. I left you be." He admitted, feeling as if he was no match for the brunettes cute an innocent charm.

"You are just too adorable Lawrence." She spoke, holding her hand to her stomach, as she began to defeat, the peddler, deterred his gaze away from the mocking wolf, and back towards the front; Hoping to hide his embarrassed expression from the woman.

As any curious person, Holo found herself quite entertained by the man's reactions towards her words. Jumping to the driver seat beside the merchant now, she decided to reward the peddler for his previous complement, by covering both of them up with the torn sheets.

Letting her long bushy tail rest onto the man's thighs, she glanced up curiously to see his reaction to her gesture. Noticing how pleased the young gentle-man's expression was, Holo could only grin happily, before leaning over and resting her head on to the merchants left shoulder.

"Thanks" Lawrence said, guessing that her tail was the brunettes way in apologizing to him.

Even if it was meant to be used against him later, the merchant was pleased to finally be accompanied by the women's presence again.

Wrapping his left arm around her delicate body, Lawrence grinned surprised to see that Holo did not try to resist him."They say the warmth of another person's body heat, comes in handy during the harsh winters like this...So if you don't mind, I would like to sit close to you for a while."

The truth was far more embarrassing for the young peddler to admit out loud. Turning his eyes back towards the road, he did all he could not to look to suspicious...Hoping that his companion would let this act slide.

" Why must you constantly make up silly excuses to hide your real intention for doing so?" Holo asked annoyingly, knowing that he was to oblivious to answer her correctly.

"No, this time I mean it. The only way you and I are going to survive getting to our next destination, is by sitting close like this." Lawrence explained once again, trying to hide the slight flush forming onto his cheeks.

Holo only could laugh, as her crimson eyes gazed over at the merchant. "Have you forgotten that I am a wolf. In my true form I would not need to sit so closely to you. You are getting quite bad at making up excuses Lawrence." She chuckled again, watching the peddler's flushed expression.

Finding his composer, Lawrence cleared his throat before tossing the wise wolf a nervous expression. "This may be true, however I am also aware that in this form, you do not have the luxury of staying warm under a thick coat of fur."

Holo simply sighed as she glanced at the young male. Not wanting to exhaust her energy any further, she backed off and closed her eyes.

"If that is how you feel Lawrence, then it is not my place to argue with you." The wise wolf explained, not wanting to deal with the merchant's constant excuses any longer. Instead, she quietly leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled, before allowing her body to finally relax.

Lawrence simply chuckled. Not wanting to ruin the moment, he turned his attention back to the road and smiled. There was no further conversation from there on out, but neither was there teasing between the two. It was pleasant quietness, and Lawrence seem to rather enjoy it greatly. As the horse plodded along, morning had passed and evening soon fell upon the two, indicating that there destination drew near.


	2. Ch 2: A Village shrouded in Mystery

Chapter 2:

A merchant never enjoys his travels in the snow. If the wagon became stuck, and no one was there to help them, it meant not only would they lose their profit, but lives were also at risk.

It was quiet once again; the sun was directly overhead of the wagon, signaling that it had already turned to the afternoon. Out of the thick forest, the wagons only obstacles now were small hills, stretching for a least a good few miles. Cueing his horse to turn right, Lawrence memorized the twisted pattern of the snowy path. If they were to make it to the next town safely, the man knew he had to do everything in his power to stay as close to the road as possible.

"I am not one to be impatient, but how much farther do we have until Kveir?" The wolf deity questioned as she gently groomed her silky, smooth, white tipped tail.

When Holo spoke so suddenly, it came to a rather shock to the peddler. She had been so quiet before he could not help but wish it had stayed that way a bit longer. "It's just a bit further now. Look..." Pointing his index finger out in front of him the young male smiled. "Just over this hill and we'll be right at the gateway to Kveir village."

When Holo did not respond, Lawrence only gazed over at the woman in disbelief. He could tell she was becoming quite agitated about being forcefully stuck on the cart for a few weeks.

So like calming a whining child, the peddler spoke calmly to her, reassuring the wolf that they were not far. "I cannot stop you for not believing me Holo, but I am telling the truth. As you know you're eyes are sharper than mine, if you were to just deter your attention away from your tail for one second you'll see the village for yourself."

This remark had only annoyed the wolf further. "ARE YOU SUGGESTING MY TAIL IS NOT OF IMPORTANCE!" She growled, leaning close to the peddler's face. As she scowled Holo revealed her sharp fangs to Lawrence.

If this had been around the first time he met her, Lawrence would have become a bit nervous by the wolf's actions. However, he knew now this was only a gesture of mere complaining. Releasing a sigh, the merchant simply scratch the back of his head. He knew at this moment, no matter what he said, the agitated deity would only find a reason to fault it.

"WELL?" Holo shouted, demanding a response from the peddler.

Keeping his eyes focused on the path ahead of him, Lawrence frowned merely disappointed in his lack of communication with Holo. "If you could just stop and be in my position for one second Holo, you'd realize your being a bit over-dramatic." Came his response. After all, Holo wasn't the only one feeling a bit agitated from the long journey.

Though it wasn't what Holo was looking for, the young woman simply sighed before taking her seat. Holding onto her fur she frowned, greatly disappointed in Lawrence. "I am very proud wolf." She spoke, her crimson eyes focused onto her tail. "I am aware that to you, my tail means nothing, but to me, it means everything." Allowing her tail to fall back down, Holo turned her attention now towards the path ahead of them. "I am also not a fool. If you so choose to assume I did not believe you for merely not responding, then you lack trust Lawrence." She remarked annoyingly.

Lawrence could not argue with Holo. Though he trusted her, he had always found it very difficult to fully understand what she wanted. Normally the wolf would blurt out exactly what was on her mind, but other days, anything and everything was like trying to solve a puzzle. "You're right, I'm sorry for judging you so quickly." He finally spoke.

Hearing her soft giggles Lawrence knew he had fallen once again for one of her traps. No matter what situation it was, he always found himself defeated by the young woman.

It did not take long before the two found themselves arriving at the entrance of Kveir. Though it was small, the village had been barricaded by a thick stone wall, possibly to protect any noblemen inside. "Strange, looks like the gates are closed?." Question Lawrence as he stopped his horse right at the entrance.

Unlike a big city like Ruvinheigen, Kveir did not acquire a legal travelers document to pass through its walls. Yet, judging by the amount of guards in the watch towers above Lawrence assume that didn't mean it wasn't going to be any easier to get inside.

"Halt, who goes there?" Suddenly came a low male's voice. Turning his attention away from the gate, Lawrence spotted a plumped middle aged man sprinting over to his cart. Breathing heavily, the man skimmed the wagon and the passengers before repeating his previous question. "Who are you and what brings you to Kveir?"

Holo, who now had her tail hidden and hood up stayed quiet as Lawrence put on his best merchant act and smiled towards the man. "As you can tell, I am merely a traveling merchant. I came here hoping to find a place to stay and perhaps sell a few of my goods."

Cocking his head curiously, the man looked to Lawrence before glancing over at Holo. "And she is?" He asked, pointing his index finger over at her.

Lawrence chuckled, acting as if he accidentally forgot to introduce the young woman. "Oh my apologize, this is my companion Holo. She is a nun who is on a journey in hopes to spread the word of god."

"I see." The male nodded, seeming to buy such a ridiculous story. "Well, I cannot promise you you'll find any good housing here in Kveir, but if your looking to trade, you've come to the right place." With a completely different expression on his face, the man now smiled before turning his gaze towards the cart. "If you don't mind, could you show me what your kind of goods you offer?"

Keeping his merchant smile, Lawrence shifted his position and removed a little bit of the cloth that hid his items.

The man peaked inside and nodded his head, as if convinced the goods were suitable enough for trade. "You're a smart man bringing spices and armor here." He chuckled turning his gaze back towards Lawrence.

Recovering his goods with the cloth, Lawrence simply chuckled. "As any good traveling merchant should while heading north." He replied softly.

"The names Darren by the way. I apologize if I made you nervous at all. I hope you enjoy your stay here in Kveir." The middle age man spoke with a humble smile and reaching his hand out.

Smiling, Lawrence grabbed the extended hand, and shook it. "Oh, not at all! The names Kraft Lawrence. Worry not, my companion and I will gladly enjoy our stay here."

Happily, Darren walked away from the cart and waved one of his hands up towards one of the guards who stood in the watch towers. Noticing him, one of the men swiftly sprinted away and soon the giant metal gates slowly sprang open. "Good luck young Merchant, I hope you find everything you are looking for."

Saying their farewells, Darren sprinted off back towards the direction he original came from, as Lawrence looked ahead, passing through the gates and arriving in the village.

"Finally, I cannot stand being on this cart for far to much longer." Said Holo, Standing up and admiring the village.

The young merchant himself was doing his own fair share of site seeing. Yet, unlike his companion who glanced around with wonder, he felt there was Something off about Kveir.

During their travels, a young merchant had crossed their path and spoke with Lawrence about Kveir. He explained that if Lawrence was looking to go North and fetch a good profit than he should not think twice about visiting the village of kvier. In his description any time of the day was packed full of merchants from all around, waiting to sell their items. Yet, unlike the story went, the current state of the village was barren with nothing more than a few people taking care of their daily errands.

"Did you not hear me Lawrence." Soon came a rather agitated voice. Snapping swiftly out of his thoughts the young peddler turned his attention to the scowling deity beside him. Still standing up in his wagon, she was resting a hand onto her hip, waiting for his answer.

"I cannot say I was." He replied in a teasing voice. "However, if you'd like to tell me again, I'll gladly listen to you this time."

Holo simply turned to glare at Lawrence once again. Speaking much slower she responded to the peddler's mocking tone. "I do not like repeating myself." She scowled, slumping back down into the seat before adding; "However, I am aware something is troubling you. Could it perhaps be this village?" She finished raising her brow curiously.

Though she had guessed it correctly Lawrence did not want such a thing to bother Holo. Instead, he managed to place the most convincing smile on his face before focusing all his attention on steering his horse. "Not at all. I was just thinking about how we can finally have a good meal for a change." He lied, knowing that the young women wouldn't believe him. He only hoped that she was hungry enough to cave in and take it as the reason.

Sure enough, Holo did not argue with the peddler. With widen eyes and perked up ears, the young wolf deity smiled, clapping her hands. "Oh yes, how I would enjoy a good meal. Perhaps the meat of a nice plumped deer would do just fine. Or maybe even a nice warm bowl of pig stew."

Chuckling, Lawrence cued his horse through Kveir, all the while listening to Holo go on about the courses she would love to chow down. "For now, lets just focus on finding a place to stay for the night and then worry about food alright." He added, peering over at Holo who happily nodded her head, and sat patiently in her seat. Lawrence himself couldn't help but smile as he felt the deity's tail happily brush against him. Though it was just a small little gesture, it always pleased the merchant when he could make Holo happy.

As they journeyed on, the peddler was amazed to see just how large Kveir truly was. Though called a village, it's size was more suited to be called a small town than anything else. Buildings filled almost every inch of the inner village, and in the center was none other than a large church which towered over everything.

Deeper in, he soon passed a few houses he believed to be a few trading firms. Unlike the other buildings, these were greatly detailed and kept well established, much like the church.

After a bit of site seeing though, Lawrence and Holo eventually stabled the horse and entered a small inn.

Upon entering the building, the peddler was greeted right off to the warmth of a nice fire place. Holo herself seemed greatly satisfied as she stood beside Lawrence with a delighted smile.

To their left, standing behind a counter, stood a beautiful young lady. "Excuse me, do you happen to have a room open for my companion and I. I'm a merchant and we've traveled quite a long distance. I was hoping we could stay here at your inn for the night." Venturing over to her, Lawrence put on his best smile, waiting for a kind response back.

However, the woman did not look so enthused. Scowling she merely glared at Holo before turning back to Lawrence. "And why should I bother giving the likes of you a place to stay?"

With a surprised expression, Lawrence was a bit blown off guard by the woman's reply. "I can understand if you do not trust me, but perhaps you'd do it for my companion here." He spoke, gesturing towards Holo, who simply stayed quiet.

Sighing the woman grabbed a cup and a rag that was on her counter before scrubbing the glass wear. "I can tell your not from around here, but we ain't to fond of you traveling merchants...Especially ones with companions...Last time my husband and I trusted your kind, we were nearly robbed of everything we had." She spoke, glaring at the two as if they had been the ones to do it.

Lawrence, trying to stay as calm and composed as he could simply bowed to the woman. "I do apologize for your loss, however, I assure you my companion and I will not do such a thing. After all, I am traveling with a nun." He spoke calmly.

Holo, who had been quiet this whole time before now put on the act and shyly walked over towards the counter. "I myself am greatly sorry for your loss. May god bless you and your family from here on out." She spoke as if a true nun.

The woman though stayed quiet for a moment before finally releasing a sigh. Placing the cup back down on the counter, she looked at Lawrence before grabbing a key and handing it to the young peddler. "If not for your companion being a nun, you would not have this luxury merchant." She scowled miserably.

Trying his hardest not to show any sign of being nervous, Lawrence accepted the key and handed the woman the amount of coins needed for the room.

"May god look down upon you with delight for your kindness." Holo spoke, keeping her hands together in a pray like position.

The woman simply rolled her eyes, before grabbing another cup and continuing her cleaning.

If their truly was a god, he certainly had been on Lawrence's side this time around. Entering the room, Lawrence exhaustively slumped down onto the closest chair. Leaning back, he rested a hand onto his forehead before closing his eyes.

Something very unsettling was going on in Kveir, and it truly puzzled the peddler. Not only had the merchants stories from before be false of the village, but people here disliked peddlers more than enjoyed seeing them. He also knew that the merchant might not have been lying, and something just coincidentally happened to make the village so dull. Either way, not trusting it, Lawrence knew to ask a few questions, and if too dangerous for him and no gain for profit, he was out in an instant.

Holo, who stood staring at the peddler simply chuckled before removing her robe. "I cannot say I have seen you so troubled for some time now Lawrence. Perhaps the wrath of one angered woman was too much for you." She laughed again, tossing the wet robe onto the floor.

Ignoring her tease, the young merchant simply stayed quiet, taking in everything he saw in Kveir and trying to wrap some sort of conclusion out of it. Yet the more he tried, the more he knew he didn't know enough of the situation to do so.

Holo simply smiled before gently taking a seat onto the bed. "I can tell you are still troubled Lawrence. If I am not mistaken it is about Kveir correct?" She asked with a curious expression.

"I can never hide anything from you can I?" The young merchant spoke, sitting up in his chair.

Holo, who sat comfortably on the bed only smiled slyly. "I am a wise wolf after all...And for this, I can tell that you are a bit puzzled about this village not being as that one silly merchant foretold it to be."

Lawrence could only shamelessly nod his head at the young woman. It terrified him how accurately Holo could read him. He never had to say anything, and she already knew what was troubling him. "That's correct. In the Peddlers story, Kveir is suppose to be a hot spot for merchants traveling north. Yet, there are a few things bothering me about what he said."

"Perhaps it is because of the wall, or is is by chance the rude villagers glaring at us?" Holo spoke, recalling earlier on the wagon.

"That, and the fact that there is no other merchants here...well besides the town ones that is. For a village known for trade, I'm getting the feeling we've been lied too...But for what reason?" Lawrence spoke, resting a hand underneath his chin.

However, he was soon cut from his thoughts as a loud growl interrupted their conversation. Glancing over at his companion, he saw Holo, now holding onto her stomach. Her white tipped brown ears now drooped down as she glanced over at Lawrence. "I admit this place is a bit odd, however you did promise food."

Blinking his grayish tinted eyes, Lawrence tossed Holo a rather puzzled look. "I made no such promises. I simply said, I was excited to eat something that wasn't something cold for a change."

"I do not care what you call it, I am hungry. I demand food!" Holo growled, pointing a finger at the peddler who now stood up and stretched.

With a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead, Lawrence released a sigh before walking over towards the door. "Fine, why don't we go get something to eat. But after words, I would like to walk around the village and see if I can sell a few things...Do I make myself clear."

"Do as you please. As long as I can eat, you can do whatever your little heart desires." She spoke swiftly jumping out of bed, and venturing over towards the young peddlers side.

With that, the two left the room and quietly made their way towards the kitchen area. Though the thought of the Kveir still troubled Lawrence, he decided to not let it bother him to much while he ate. It had been too long since he had a good meal, and with hot cooked duck in front of him, and stew as a side, he and his companion ate like kings, for a reasonable price.

During it, the two shared good laughs and wine, before finishing up their meal and making their way back towards the room. Holo, as always, had ate and drank more than she could take in. Lawrence had to carry her all the way back to the room and gently rested the young woman down onto the bed. Covering her up with the sheets, he then blew out the lantern before making his way towards to door once again.

"Lawrence..." Came Holo's soft voice.

Turning to face her, the young peddler smiled before placing his hand onto the door handle. "Worry not, I'll be back soon. As I said earlier, I'm going to see if I can sell a few things. You rest up now." He spoke calmly.

Exhausted, Holo simply closed her eyes and snuggled against the sheets. Lawrence found her to be extremely charming every time she slept like this. Keeping such thoughts to himself however, he soon opened the door and made his way out of the inn.

Grabbing his bag of spices, Lawrence glanced down at the barren streets before releasing a sigh. Though it wasn't a town bustling with merchants, Lawrence began to make his was towards the only other place he could think of...The small shops within Kveir. If anyone was going to buy his spices and give him knowledge about what was going on, Lawrence knew it was the town merchants he had to turn to.


	3. Ch 3: The Merchant's Deal

**Chapter 3: The Merchant's deal**

 _*Sorry I have been gone for a while, I haven't had a computer. But I should be able to post every week now! I do hope you enjoy Chapter 3!*_

"Hey, are you alright?" Came a low muffled tone. Lawrence, who was currently lying on the ground only groaned as the voice approached him.

"Hmm, the poor lad doesn't look good."

Fallen in and out of conscious, Lawrence could not remember much.  
"Holo..." He spoke softly, suddenly hearing an unpleasant high pitch noise sound throughout his left ear.

As his world spun around him, the peddler soon found himself waking up. Slowly coming to a sitting position, Lawrence winced, as a sharp pain came from his stomach. Glancing down, the merchant notice some bandages and blinked trying to figure out his current situation.

"Ah, it looks as if you are up now?" Suddenly came a voice entering the unfamiliar room. Turning his attention towards the voice, Lawrence, still in a haze nodded before frowning. "Though I'm awake, I can't exactly say I am feeling quite better."

The man laughed before approaching the bed Lawrence was sitting on. "True, but when I first found you unconscious on the ground, I thought you as a goner lad."

"Unconscious?" The very thought confused Lawrence. Any memory of the previous night was a blur after he left the inn.

"Hmm? Do you not remember it? That's quite unfortunate, I was hoping you could explain what happened." The elder explained with mild disappointment.

Resting his right hand underneath his chin, Lawrence closed his eyes as he desperately tried to collect his thoughts. "Well, the last thing I remember is leaving the inn I was staying at with my bag of spices and then waking up here."

"Spices?" The elder spoke in shock.

Lawrence could only reopen his eyes and gaze towards the man with much concern. The spices were his only money source for a while, if anything had happened to them, he was sure to find himself in a bit of a panic. Yet, not wanting to show any weakness towards the man who had most likely rescued him, Lawrence simply nodded, keeping a calm composure. "That's correct. I had a sac of red spices I was hoping to trade at one of of the trading companies here."

Shaking his head, the older man couldn't help but frown. "I hate to brake the bad news on you lad, but you right up got robbed. When I found you unconscious you had no valuables on you...Left some pretty nasty wounds on ya though."

"What?" Though he feared this was the answer, the young peddler couldn't help but be baffled. "I...that was..." Placing his hands onto his head, Lawrence began to think about Holo. The only other money source he had now was the weapons, and even then, those were not going to grab him a good profit to survive on.

"It's truly unfortunate this has happened to you. I can tell those spices must of meant a lot." The elder man spoke, uncomfortably clearing his throat.

Lawrence could tell it was his weakness causing the man to act like this. Taking in a deep breath of air, he regained his composer before releasing it. "Sadly, it was my only means of survival for quite some time. Though, I'm not worried about myself, it's my companion I am more concerned of."

"Companion? Now that is a bit troublesome. Tell me lad, what is your name?"

Glancing over at the man, Lawrence spoke calmly, "My name is Kraft Lawrence, I do apologize for not introducing myself earlier...I want to also thank you for saving me as you did. I promise to repay you once I can."

The man only shook his head, as he quietly took a seat on a wooden chair across from the bed. "No need to repay me Lawrence, it was the least I can do for a guest of Kveir." Smiling, the man went on. "My name is Colin. Though I may not seem like much I'm a well known fur trader and butcher here in Kveir."

With his eyes, now fixated on Colin, Lawrence nodded his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you Colin."

The man simply grinned, a heartfelt one, before crossing his arms. For a moment, the two sat in complete silence filling the room with a sense of comfortableness. Yet, the elder man did not seem to care of the quietness, instead he continued to before finally speaking. "Lawrence right?" He spoke, watching as the young peddler nodded. "Do you have anything else you brought with you for trade?"

Lawrence, not being able to follow the mans thinking, cleared his throat before replying. "Y-yes, actually I have a few weapons like bronzes swords and Iron shields I was planning on selling in case the spices did not make me enough profit."

"Hmm." Crossing one of his legs over the other, the elder man closed his eyes and sat silently. All the younger peddler could do was wait patiently for what Colin was trying to get at. Finally reopening his eyes, Colin sternly glanced at Lawrence before speaking. "What if I told you I would buy the weapons off you and even double your original price on them for a task."

Lawrence's eyes grew wide. For a few seconds, the young man was caught off guard, having no words to reply. "You, haven't even heard the price I am offering are you sur-"  
"Listen to me Lawrence, I have a favor, thus I do not care of the price, just so long as you may agree to what I ask of you."

"If I agree to this deal, you are stating my price of 45 treni silver coins will be doubled to 90 correct?" Lawrence spoke, still blown back by the mans sudden offer.

Colin simply nodded before releasing a sigh. "That's correct...So what would it be? Will you listen to my request Lad?"

Lawrence knew whatever this deal was, wasn't going to be something he was going to look forward to. Though, knowing if he'd back down now, Colin might rethink his agreement.

Clearing his throat, Lawrence sternly gazed into the man's brown eyes. With his best merchant smile, he replied, "This request, as long as it doesn't put my companion and I in any sort of danger I'll gladly take it up."

"Oh, you are concerned of your companion huh? Perhaps it's a young lady?" The man smirked as he handed the young peddler a paper. Lawrence only tossed him a quick look before Colin began to laugh. "Matter not to me who your with I am just thankful you are interested...You see, In this contract it should explain what needs to be done."

Resting his hands underneath his chin, he watched as Lawrence sternly read through every line carefully.

"As you may not know, right beside us is the town of Edmundus. As we speak the annual winter festival is starting their and every year my shop is known for selling the finest wolves furs. They're rather popular this time of month." Glancing up from the contract, Lawrence was stunned to hear this sudden statement.

"Wait...You said wolves fur correct?" Colin nodded his head, curious to why the man spoke so Shockley. "Yes, it's quite common for anyone up north to want the fur of a wolf...Unlike a fox, Wolves fur is thick and smooth...Some say, you can even smell the forest of which the animal had driven from...It's one of the main reasons many customers buy it."

"I see..." Was all Lawrence could think of. Holo had once told him that she understood humans hunted wolves, and that she did not care the least about it. Yet,hearing how there was a festival about the death of wolves, sent chills down the peddler's spine. It was somewhat revolting to him, and he knew, Holo was going to feel the same way. "Tell me...in this festival, do you ever praise the wolves for the fine fur?" Lawrence asked, finally getting the nerve to speak again. Colin only sighed.

Gently getting up from his seat, the man stretched before saying. "Nah...Those vermin's hate us...Fact, that reminds me, have you read the contract all the way?"

Almost forgetting that he had the contract in his hands, Lawrence nodding, half telling the truth. "From what is written hear, you're wanting me to travel to the village of Edmundus, to deliver your over due shipment of Wolves pelts, correct?"

Colin nodded his head. With a stern expression, he rested both hands underneath his gray chin before saying, "That's correct...However, their may actually be some danger. Though it doesn't happen often you still will want to stay alert for the wolves. They are quite riled up around this time of year..." Releasing yet another much needed sigh, the elder went on. "I normally have my apprentice do this task, but his mother was struck with the plague, and had to take leave So I do hope your answer is yes?"

The sound of mad wolves, struck a weakness in the merchants heart. Images of the years he was a traveling apprentice replayed in his mind. He pictured the wagon tumbling and falling into the snow, as wolves aggressively attacked a few men. Back then, all Lawrence could do was run. Run in fear as the pained screams of his companions rang through his head. It was these images that promised to haunt the peddler for many years to come and cause him to hesitate with this deal.

"Remember lad, I am offering to double your previous request. I can tell by your puzzled face, you are in need of this money." Colin spoke, watching the young peddler scan the contract for the third time.

Trying his hardest to hide his shaking hands, Lawrence finally let out a sigh. He knew that it was a sign of weakness, but Colin needed to be aware that the young merchant needed time. "If it's alright with you, I would like to sleep this one over for a night?" He asked standing up. Lawrence feared Colin would disagree and chew the merchant down for his weakness. But the male did neither of that. Instead he rested his right hand onto the peddler's shoulder and smiled. "I understand...Then I'll await for your reply in the morning alright." Lawrence bowed to the man and replied calmly; "Thank you."


	4. Ch 4: A Wolf's Decision

**Chapter 4**

 _No matter how much misfortune a merchant maybe plague with, in the end, they will do anything to turn a profit._

Despite everything Lawrence had been through that night he had managed to return to the inn in peace. Approaching his room, the peddler couldn't help but sigh in relief, seeing a small light flicker from the cracks between the door. With his mind still hazy from his attackers, the merchant was having a hard time remembering if he had left something on before leaving earlier that night. Not wanting to over think it though, he decided to just accept that he did and grabbed the door nob. All he knew was with the light meant less stumbling.

Opening the wooden door, Lawrence soon learned the light was coming from a small lantern that was lit beside the bed he and Holo were sharing. "Are you not well?" Suddenly came a worried tone.

Lawrence, now startled by this voice, jumped before closing the door behind him. "H-Holo?" He spoke swiftly turning to face the wolf. Their, the young merchant watched as Holo crossed her legs before eyeing him curiously from the bed. Unlike him, completely worn out and exhausted, the wolf deity looked surprisingly relaxed. "You seem to be in better spirits. Don't tell me the liquor has already pass through your body?" He questioned, making his way towards the beautiful woman.

"Mm? Oh yes...Fine liquor never lingers long." She spoke with a grin before closing her amber-red eyes.

"Have you been awake for a while now?" Lawrence replied calmly, watching as she slowly nodded her head in response. Deciding now was probably a good time to explain himself, Lawrence took to a seat on a desk across from the bed. "There's something I need to talk to you about Holo."

Holo's exposed ears perked up as she reopened her eyes. Her gaze soon followed, watching the merchant as his expression darkened. "And that might be?"

Knowing her wolf senses had already caught onto his worry, the young peddler had to force his next words to come out. "Though I'm ashamed to say it, but I have been attacked and robbed of my spices."

Holo immediately frowned before closing her amber-eyes once again. "Though this is quite a concern I am aware you have a plan to get it back?"

Something didn't seem right. Lawrence had expected Holo to turn serious as she screamed about who had done such a thing to him. Yet instead, she approached it as if it was little concern to her. It had thrown him off guard, but after clearing his throat Lawrence replied. "Y-yeah, well sort of. But are you not going to ask me if I am alright?"

Holo, who reopened her eyes only scowled before tossing the merchant a serious look. "If one is to worry over the simplest of wounds, they turn a blind eye to what truly needs to be addressed." She spoke, wiping at her sniffling nose. "Still, I cannot say seeing you hurt makes me pleased, however it is your own foolish fault this happened."

Slamming his hand on the desk, Lawrence glanced at the wolf who still looked for the most part relaxed. "How could you say that?" If you knew something was up why didn't you stop me." He shouted, glaring at the deity.

Holo pondered this for a moment, her legs still crossed. "I was in no state to stop you." She remarked back, sternly eyeing the merchant with her blood-red eyes before adding on anger idly. "Lawrence, do you not recall the conversation earlier with the inn mistress?"

Quietly, Lawrence listened to the deity, before trying his best to recall earlier that day. "You mean about the thieves? Yes, I recall but wh..." Then, as if all his senses had been knocked back into him, the merchant figured it out. With widened eyes, he brought a hand to his forehead and clutched it tightly. "Tch...Your right. This is all my fault. I was not thinking probably before leaving. I'm sorry Holo."

Holo looked at Lawrence with a more calm expression. "Worry not, I will find out where the theft has taken your spices Lawrence...After all, I am a wolf; My nose can detect anything." She smiled proudly, rubbing once again at her sniffling nose.

Glancing up at the deity, Lawrence force a faint smile before shaking his head. "Thanks, but we don't need to get ourselves involved with thieves. To be honest, my weapons are going for double their price if I go with a deal an elder offered me."

Once again, Holo's ears perked up with mild curiosity. "Certainly this deal must be of importance considering you do not wish for me to retrieve your valuables." She spoke, with shock.

The merchant simply let out a soft chuckled before relaxing against the chair. "More or less. It's actually a bit more complicated than that." He spoke with a faint smile. "Holo, you may not like what has to be done so I want to make sure you'll be okay with anything I'm about to say."

With her ears twitching, Holo spoke much like an impatient kid. "I am not a child Lawrence. I am a wise wolf. I am quite aware that life is full of things one is not particularly fond of. You may tell me anything and you know well I will go with you."

Feeling assured, the young merchant took in a much need breath before releasing it. He knew Holo would not stop him, but the uncomfortable present lingering in his stomach promised Lawrence that the deity wasn't going to enjoy any part of the deal.

"What if I told you we are about to head to place that is currently celebrating the death of wolves?" Nervously, the young peddler continued, allowing the foul words slip from his mouth. "One where we need to carry perhaps a wagon full of wolves pelt too in order to get the profit I seek."

The lantern in the room flickered, as Holo quietly sat on the bed. To Lawrence, she seemed almost unreal as her magnificent tail swayed back and forth. It was quiet, so quiet that ever passing second left the peddler feeling more anxious. Did he draw the line? Was this too much. Pulling at his shirt's neck collar, Lawrence allowed air seep in, as he desperately tried to cool his sweating body down.

Tossing the peddler a rather puzzled smile, the wolf couldn't help but giggle. "You really are too softhearted Lawrence." She spoke, practically shocking the young man. "I am honestly not at all surprised there is a festival celebrating the death of wolves. After all, besides death itself, human's seem to fear us wolves the most."

Holo's words had made it almost impossible for the young peddler to say anything. Though he felt bad for her, he was never good at finding the words to make bad situations better. "Holo, I..."

"I presume you are thinking I am troubled by this correct?" She spoke, leaning her back against the wall. As she gazed up at the ceiling, she continued. "It is not true that human's celebrate the death of their own kind? If you think of it, then how is this any different?" With a faint smile she went on. "After all, have I also told you Lawrence that those wolves who die were too weak. Tis true it saddens me to see, but out their...it truly is only the toughest and smartest survive."

Though she tried to reassure Lawrence to not worry, he could not find any comfort out of her words. In the end though, he could go back on the deal Holo had not denied the idea, and desperately needing the money, the two agreed by sunrise tomorrow, they were to set out towards the town of Edmundus.

-  
 _Next time: **Chapter 5: Wolf and the festival of death**_


End file.
